The shin Kimyōna sedai
by Bears of the west
Summary: A new bizarre adventure for Jolyne and Giorno. Jotaro is very disappointed but is more worried about the women that are disappearing near the apartment as Jolyne's pregnancy goes on. Giorno is don in Italy but dealing with the papa Kujo is not his strong suit. This goes on and an enemy returns along with a bigger threat. Yes there is Jolyne/Giorno pairing. Don't like ,don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Jotaro POV

Banging his head against the concrete wall of the parking lot was easier than processing the events that have been done and current. The wall was cracking before he decides it was useless to distract himself from the situation.

When he actually gets whereabouts of his daughter after the whole Pucci incident, Pucci had escaped before either Kujo could land the final blow, it's not pretty what he finds out. She was gone for five months before he heard what she was up to.

She had landed herself pregnant.

Wait there it was again.

The Kujo turns back to the wall before repeating his actions.

Yara Yara Daze

This was not the way he hoped to start his day.

—

 _Three months before_

 _In Italy_

Jolyne whips her hair out of her face as she exits the red Alfa Romeo, whose driver was giving her a cheeky grin.

With a bit of an accent, the Italian local spoke." Next time you are in town, try to find me cause I know the best sites."

The driver winked at Jolyne, who in turn blushed.

Yea... Last night she had gotten drunk at the local pub. After a few too many rounds, both her and her dear escort were way too drunk to remember anything between the pub and that morning. Waking up that morning was fun. The Kujo had woken up tangled up with an Italian stranger with some real class. Her mysterious stranger, reintroduce himself before treating her to breakfast with a fantastic view of the country.

Jolyne smiled before turning from the car, heading to the hotel where Ermes was probably still knocked out cold.

"See ya later Giorno."

-x-

 _Present_

Flushing the toilet at 4 in the morning is not the way Jolyne wanted to start her day. The twenty-year-old lean back against tile wall of her apartment. She now wishes she hadn't left the pub with Giorno that night.

Speaking Giorno...

" Hey JoJo, you ok in there?" Jolyne grinned to herself.

Giorno had decided to tag along for about a month with her and Ermes, with his friend, Mista, joining in halfway through. Throughout that month, and what she had left from the Speedwagon foundation(about $40,000 or ¥4545320], they were able to go around Europe. It was when they were in France that Jolyne had started to feel ill.

 _Flashback_

 _"The food isn't terrible," Jolyne said with one hand on the wall as she heaved up what was left of her mid-day meal. Giorno stood by while Mista and Ermes went to the local drug store to get some medicine before they head back to the resort._

 _Jolyne stiffen up as she felt a hand start to rub her back. She looks up to the blond to see him, looking off to the side with a small blush on his cheeks._

 _Jolyne too started to blush more than she already was from her -_

 _Wait-_

 _She had collapsed after the thought._

 _End_

Soon afterward they had both came out but were still iffy about where to go from there.

Well, that and the baby.

Giorno had almost begged her not to go anywhere because what she later learn is he never really had a (good)father figure in his life...That and a few ...bizarre facts about each other.

They were related, with the Joestar signature branded on the base of their necks show how much she did not know. What she knew of her great great great grandfather Jonathan Joestar was from England, but from what she knew there probably could have been different branches of the Joestar family, finding him in Italy could mean they could be generations apart.

Giorno came in with some water and looking like he could sleep for another day. He sat down next to her and let her lean on him after she slipped on the now, the beat of two souls in the Kujo that he felt through the touch made him smirk a bit

The Twenty-eight-year-old slowly drifted off to his own thoughts as he remembered why he was in this situation.

 _Flashback_

 _Giorno had already set the young woman on the hotel bed, Ermes stood at the opened door. The blond man exited out as Jolyne's roommate and best friend closed the door behind them._

 _"She'll probably be out till she gets hungry." The woman said as she heads to the downstairs pub._

 _Giorno, on the other hand, went out for the rest of the evening. He had left Mista in charge of any calls he got as he didn't want to be disturbed this had reached the fame Eiffel Tower after going five blocks. He reaches the tree line of the metal structure before sensing a life._

 _He could feel the trace of something... disturbing. A dangerous life form..._

 _Giorno looked around for any citizens that weren't drunks before using his stand for a stand jump, up the structure he went._

 _He got to the highest platform, closing his eyes_ _and leaning back against the rail, letting the wind of the cool night blow through his blond braids._

 _"You really are his son." The Don open his eyes to see a dark skin man in blue priest suit and a scar over his left eye. With him was a duffle bag that gave him the chills._

 _"Son...?" Getting off the rail, Giorno tilted his head to the man before he decided this priest is no good. " Who a_ _re you ?"_

 _The man smirked before bowing to Giorno with a hand to his chest._

 _"It is nice to meet you, lord Giorno." Giorno didn't like that at all. Giorno started to curl his fist, ready to summon his stand. The priest leans back up before introducing himself. "My name is Enrico Pucci, servant to your father and our savior Dio."_

 _Giorno didn't like this at all, he wasn't about to start something but he knew that this was going to get out of hand. He activated his stand throwing a punch._

 _It didn't go through._

 _It was stopped by the priest's stand. Giorno's eyes widened before he could say anything, he started choking. The stand had slipped passed his stand and grab his throat._

 _The man walked to him pulling a knife and press it to the don's chest. Giorno mind went blank as it was invaded by the white-hot pain of the knife being pushed in._

 _His eyes blurred as he finally notices the duffle bag was opened and Pucci pulled out a finger. The last he thing he remembers is the finger being but in the knife wound._

 _End_

Giorno shook his head and laid his head against the top of Jolyne, who had drifted off.

He still didn't understand why the priest did what he did.

 _Just outside of the apartment, Florida_

Pucci watched the building with another figure beside him, shadows covered his person. The figure stepped into the street figure had a tan long coat, black shirt, and pants. Pucci wishes he found better clothes for the figure but _he_ wanted to see them as soon as he could.

The figure leans to one foot before heading down the street. Pucci soon follows.

The priest then asked him. "Are you pleased?"

The figure stopped and any shadows that were left vanished and blond locks fell to his forehead as red eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Very."

They soon left the area as the sun was going to come up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Giorno scratched his chest for the first time in months after having that feeling again. Of course, Gold Experience healed the wound afterward but it still felt strange. Mista had given him the reports for the past few weeks and he plans on going on a short trip back to Naples.

But for now, he has something much bigger to do. Meet one Jotaro Kujo.

From what Giorno has gathered from his sources and Jolyne, of course, there was a little bit of stalking of the man too but other than that-

Giorno shook his head as he made his way down the street to a house that is tuck into the neighborhood. He wore a lighter version of his favorite outfit with just a gold trimming on the collar to represent his status to the others.

He takes out the slip of paper that had the address of one Mr. Jotaro Kujo's house and check his handy dandy phone too, just for double measure.

He rolled his shoulders, bouncing from one foot to the other. 'Relax boy, you can do this.'

Giorno rolled his neck for good measure. He held his hand up to the door and pulled his wrist back to knock.

His knuckles hit-

The door opened and Giorno paused staring into a chest. He looked up to meet ocean green eyes.

"Hello, Jotaro Kujo yes?"

The man looked down at him. Those eyes narrowed and next thing Giorno knew was the door slamming shut. The don was stun for a minute before shaking himself. He can do this and all else fails he can at least help in the situation. Breathing in and out, Giorno lifted his hand and made three strikes to the door.

The man opened the door once again and looked on down to Giorno. Now Giorno isn't short at an even six foot or 182 centimeters. This man though is easily a five inches taller than him. Never one to back down from a challenge easily, Giorno straighten himself.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes at the blond twenty-seven-year-old.

It took less than a blink of an eye for Giorno to realize he was on the ground with a bloody nose.

Groaning in pain, Giorno holds his nose as he watches Jotaro walkout his doorway and his stand floating inattention. Aura was blazing in brilliant gold. Guess Jolyne didn't know stands were in her family.

—-

Jolyne felt a sense of deja vu….. Did Giorno know about stands or was he just a normal Italian blond?

She tilted her head and lean more against the couch before shrugging her shoulders.

It's not like her father knew who he was.

—

"I know who you are." Jotaro looks down at Giorno who was slowly getting up.

Giorno wipes his nose of the blood on the back of his hand. "Who do you think I am? "

Jotaro holds his hat at the rim and then runs his hand to the end. "I want to say a punk but a damn copy cat."

Giorno grins at this and stands to his full height.

"Actually-."

His stand yells a battle cry before Giorno could finish.

"-I'm Jolyne's boyfriend." The fist of the stand stop a centimeter from impact and the aftermath explosion of force made his hair whip but he stood tall unblinking.

Jotaro looked him dead in the eye ...

"What?"

-000-

Giorno was currently holding a towel to his nose to stop the bleeding as Jotaro poured a cup of tea for Giorno and a cup of coffee for himself. With the cups settled on a table separating two couches from each other, it was time to talk. The rather large man sat on the couch and looked at the blond with those sea-green eyes that seem to burn holes that Giorno could just smell the smoke.

"Explain."

Giorno tilted his head to the left and gave a sile smile.

"What would you like for me to explain?" At that remark, Jotaro's stand came out and mimic his user intimidating presence. It was the tiniest of glances to the stand that Giorno gave away his secret.

Jotaro leans forward and grabs his coffee. "Like how you can see my stand." Giorno's smile falls as takes a small sip of his own drink before summoning his stand. Gold experience leaned over the couch looking to the opposing stand, who tilted his head forward in interest.

"Simple, I have my own stand."

Jotaro looked at him than his stand and back to him. He got up from his spot and went to the draw of a desk and pulled out a folder. The stands stood their ground. Coming back to the couch.

"Guess Koichi was right about you." He set the folder down and sild it towards Giorno and was meet with himself.

Going through his own profile, he got the sense that Jotaro knew his sources.

Then like a switch Jotaro changed in aura and subject.

"How is Jolyne?" There seem to be invisible sweat coming from Jotaro now...like he wasn't used to asking about his daughter.

Giorno looked from the folder and set it back on the table.

"She's good."Jotaro narrowed his eyes, Giorno continued. "I can see that she gets a lot from you. The first time I met her, she nearly killed a man with just one punch."

 _Flashback_

 _Giorno watches the American girl drink from the other side of the bar. Something seemed off about her. Not in a bad way or even the slightest bit of disturbing but something...familiar. She took another shot and then slapped more than double what it cost to pay for more shots. Clearly, she only knew money meant more would keep coming._

 _It was only when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and her reaction was to throw a punch at the pervert did Giorno see himself out with her in tow._

 _Later he paid the bar the damages of the punch. Which turned out to be a broken window and table._

 _end_

Jotaro nodded and then spoke.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want me near for now."

"Now who wouldn't want their dad nearby," Giorno replied but on the inside, he was cursing at the thought as he got a quick flashback of the days of hurt. Never again would he let that happened.

Jotaro sighed and reach again for his coffee, slipping again.

"I've been a shit father."

Giorno gave a reassuring grin."She actually speaks highly of you." Jotaro raised an eyebrow before Giorno continued."She would like you to be there."

Jotaro nodded but then his aura returned and those eyes glanced at the folder.

"I knew your father."

Giorno, thinking he was just talking about his step-father, just shrugged, "He wasn't all that great." Jotaro shook his head and pulled something from his pocket.

"No your _Real_ Father." There he was, the blond man with a star on his back.

Giorno looked to the picture, those eyes looking back at him."Huh, you knew him...past tense."

"I had a mission back then and he was in the way of the end goal. For my mother."

Giorno nodded, saving someone at any means necessary. He can relate.

Jotaro stood up, walking to the door. Giorno followed soon after. Jotaro opened the door and Giorno let himself out. Walking out Giorno paused and looked back at Jotaro.

"I forgive you for the punch. If I looked like my worse enemy I would want to punch him too." Jotaro nodded and Giorno nodded too. Turning back he continued his walk.

"Giorno one last thing."

The don looked at Jotaro at the doorway and he could see his golden aura and stand standing proud.

"Don't abandon Jolyne."

Giorno smirked and repiled.

"Never."


	3. Chapter 3

**So just a quick rundown. Slight AU of the Jojo we know and love. Giorno can remove the arrow at will to have normal gold experience. I know not canon but like I said slight AU. The arrow did choose Giorno so what's to say he can't take the arrow out and have his normal stand back.**

 **Now that is out of the way and has been cleared a bit.**

 **Also, Pucci...i'll get to him later. STAND wise.**

 _Giorno stood on a hill watching the shore. Locks of gold gently danced with the wind like they didn't have a care in the world. Giorno watch as Jolyne walked up the hill in a white sundress. The sun hit her just right to make her even more beautiful in his eyes._

 _Giorno smiled as she finally came to stand beside him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking down at the bundle in her arms. Giorno raised a hand and grasp the hand that had gotten free of the blanket. Blue-green eyes stare back at him and his vision blurred._

 _For the first time in a long time, Giorno was crying. Years and even decades of holding in emotions and tears have finally gotten to him. He wrapped his arm around Jolyne and rested his head against hers._ _This is the peace he wanted in the world._

 _Thunder in the distance caught his attention. The storm grew in the distance. Giorno turned back._

 _"Jolyne maybe we sh-"_

 _Giorno looked at the empty space beside him as the storm came overhead. Panic sat in as he ran down the beach._

 _"JOLYNE!"_

 _Fear and adrenaline ran through him as the lightning flashed. He fell to his knees on the sand as he looked what laid before him._ _There laid his beloved, dress stained in blood and the babe missing._

 _"You shouldn't have left her unattended."_

 _Giorno shook and tears brim as he watches from his spot as Abbachio crouches behind Jolyne's lifeless body. His chest and hole exposed to the world._

 _"You should have really paid attention to your surroundings, bro." Narancia, as he stood with his wounds original from being in Giorno's body, were present on his young body._ _Giorno felt a hand on his shoulder and finally looked at away from the scene before him._

 _"You should have been faster, then the truth would have come to you."_

 _Giorno stood away from the past before him as his tears blurred his eyes once again._

 _"B_ _ucciarati..."_

 _Once again falling to his knee as his past comrades gathered around him. Bruno stood at the forefront with glazed over eyes, bullet wounds and most importantly the fatal injury that split him in half._

 _Bruno spoke once more " You have a chance to stop this, Giorno."_

 _Footsteps were heard and the trio parted to let through the last person._

 _Crouching in front of Giorno and grabbing his hand, Jolyne in her bloodstain dress spoke._

 _"Wake up"_

 _-ww-_

Giorno shot up when the thunder rolled overhead. He really didn't understand why he ever agreed to come to Florida, outside of his territory. Outside of his control. For a decade, an entire country was his. Giorno looked to the reason and just smiled.

Though she looks great in any setting, something just seems softer in the dark.

A flash of lightning came and went, reminding him of his nightmare and where he was once again.

A place with no order, a place not in his control. Giorno laid back down and tucked a stray lock behind Jolyne's ear.

She curled ever so sightly more inward and a new presents came to him.

He reaches out and lightly touched his second reason for coming. His ability activated natural and he calmed as a beat came to him.

He curls his body till is resting his head against Jolyne and just simply listens to the beat of his and Jolyne's child.

The thunder slowly faded and he drifted back to slumber with a promise.

"Never again."

Thunder and lighting were his new favorite companions to use to enhance his meals.

The woman ran as a flash would happen and he be next to her. The next she is dead.

"Disappointing."

"You should have let her work on her power."Pucci said as he came to stand by the man looking at the dead body before them.

Blond locks were combed back , slick with water from the heavens.

"Stands are a gift given to the strong. I can't have users who are weak."

Pucci watch as the man left the scene of the crime. Glancing once more at the body and following after him.

"Yes, Lord Dio."


End file.
